Something Different
by Sexy Snape
Summary: A meeting between two unlikely people brings unexpected things...SsRw Slash.
1. Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 1

Unexpected Meeting

The dark hooded figure of a man made his way down the abandoned street late that night. The only sound to be heard was that of tiny raindrops hitting the tin roofs of the nearby houses. Not even his footsteps could be heard as he walked to carefully for that. With a cautious glance around the deserted street he turned and approached what seemed to be a vacant lot between the houses of 11 and 13. To anyone who passed by this would simply seem to be of little relevance, but to himself and every other member of the secret congregation that met there this place was gravely important. After another quick look around he proceeded to reach out for the nonexistent doorknob which magically appeared within his grasp moments later. He hurried to open the large door and stepped inside, closing it before anyone saw, making no sound as he did so. There had to be complete silence in the part of the old house, for upon the wall, hung a portrait of a foul woman. Sirius Blacks mother to be exact. The woman was not fond of her home being used as a hidden headquarters for those who opposed the dark lord and his followers. Though she had not served him, she believed in that which he was trying to accomplish with his acts of murder and torment.

After securing the door behind him he stepped forward and removed his robe, shaking it slightly to rid it of the few droplets that had collected upon it. He traversed through the long hallway towards the kitchen where those who stayed here could normally be found. A chill flowed through his body as he passed by the many doors lining the corridor. It was odd to be in the house of a dead man, but not just any man, one he had hated with a great passion. He had despised entering the place when he was alive and now he found it to be even less appealing to him.

The few months that had followed the death of Sirius Black had been hard on everyone who knew the man. But none had been affected by this as badly as the children that associated with him. And, of those, none felt the loss as gravely as Harry Potter or, at least, it seemed that way. He hadn't been to worried about concerning himself with the suffering of the students, finding that to be the responsibility of their families and friends. Severus Snape found himself to fit into neither of those categories with any of the people who resided in the order. He was an associate, a messenger, and sometimes considered himself to be the only sane one left in the place. The others, of course, knew what they were doing, but weren't always intelligent in their actions. Emotions seemed to cloud their judgment in several dangerous situations which could result in total disaster. Perhaps it was the fact that Severus never really knew any other emotion than that of pure hatred and loathing that caused him to find the actions of grieving to be a pointless waste of time as well as energy.

As he made his way towards the kitchen he noticed that the house seemed to be quite empty which was rather odd. There were normally at least 5 random witches and wizards scurrying about doing things for the order. But today, for some reason, there was no one in the house but him he assumed. He had been sent to deliver a message and there was no one around to receive it. A slight frown crept upon his lips as he pushed the wooden door open and entered the small, dimly lit eating area. He had been sure he would find Molly there, or Remus even. He quickly scanned the room searching for a note or anything that might indicate there whereabouts of anyone who should have been there, but found nothing. After making absolutely sure there was nothing there he left the small room and headed up the slightly decaying staircase. One of them could be resting,. After all, working for the order was quite straining work sometimes. After checking every room that was suitable to live in, and finding nothing, he finally sat down to rest on one of the beds that occupied the last room he looked in.

He hated it! He had to get away, run away, fly away, or just vanish into a dark hole somewhere that no one could ever find him and make him return. Too many people, too much work, too much tension and frustration for him to handle. He sat in his room alone planning his action of escape. He had to think of a place he could stay where no one would ever think to look, but it had to be safe at the same time. He could just hold out until the start of term, but, no, he had to get out right now. Half the time he was ignored or forgotten and the other half he was being ordered around by one of the many people who occupied his house. He could stand for it no longer. Yes, Ron Weasley, had to escape.

The sun had begun to set as he was shoving the last of the clothes he had chosen to take with him into the small bag. He didn't want to carry too much on his broom because he wasn't quite that skilled. He checked one last time to be sure he had everything he needed before sneaking down the stairs and out the front door. If his mother caught him he would probably never know the pleasure of breathing again, but he had to go. The night air swept around him and he shivered slightly, not because it was cold, I mean it was July, but because he felt he was getting away with something he knew was wrong. And that it was completely wrong in every possible way. He could never make up a decent excuse to get himself out of this one. He walked half way down the never-ending drive then mounted his broom, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He lifted off and hovered above his house for a moment and sighed. 'No turning back now' he thought to himself before taking off towards London. He flew high enough so no on could spot him from the ground. And low enough not to interfere with air traffic.

He was sweat covered when he arrived at about 11 P.M. that night. He quickly stripped his shirt off and walked up to where the door should be. After standing there for a few minutes the knob appeared, then soon the rest of the wooden entrance. He quickly pushed it open and stepped inside locking it behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had made it without being seen. He leaned back against the heavy door for a moment taking in the fact that he was now free for awhile. They would come looking for him of course, he had no doubt about that, but for now he was free. He let out a small laugh, keeping it rather quiet, as he didn't want a certain portrait to hear him. He took a deep breath then headed up the steps towards the room he had spent most of the last summer in, a room that seemed to be more home-like than his own. He topped the stairs and turned down the hall towards what would be 'his' room for at least tonight if not longer. He reached out and pushed the door open then froze the moment his eyes fell on the figure sitting on his bed. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He was almost as surprised by what he said as the other person in the room was.


	2. Unintended Connections

Chapter 2

Unintended Connections

Snape stood up with lightning speed after hearing Ron speak. It wasn't so much from being caught off guard, but more of the way he was addressed. "I do think it best if you apologize for your use of such offensive language." He crossed his arms over his chest and took a small step towards the door. "I don't suppose you have any idea where everyone else is at, do you?" He took another step towards Ron then let his arms fall to the side.

"I...I...I'm not sure where Remus is, but everyone in my family is back at, um, they're at home, Professor." He reached up and scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what Snape was doing here, in his room, sitting on his bed, in the middle of the night. He shivered a bit, probably from Snapes presence and not the temperature in the old house, and, it was then, he remembered he had taken his shirt off when he first arrived. It was summer after all.

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly as if he were trying to see Rons expression in the overly dark room. After a moment he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Severus mumbled something then all the candles on the room sprang to life sending a eerie glow, along with dancing shadows, over the walls and floor. Snape placed his wand back into his pocket and exhaled a bit loudly. "Well, Mr. Weasley, if everyone is at home what is it you are doing here, at this time?"

"Um...I..." Ron lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. He knew he was in trouble now that Snape had caught him here. There was no doubt in the boys mind that his parents would kill him as soon as they found out about this. Nor was there any doubt that Snape would run and tell them right away. "I was just...stopping by to see if Remus was here." Of course it wasn't a good enough excuse, and he knew it, but it might help reduce his mothers fury when he got home.

Severus wiped the dust from his black robes and frowned slightly as he realized it only smeared over the fabric. "If that were true, Weasley, then why were you so incredibly surprised to see me? I mean, wouldn't you think me to be Lupin if he were supposed to be here? Which, you might recall, said he wasn't." Snapes eyes fell unknowing over the figure standing before him for a moment then moved back to the others eyes.

The sweat quickly collects on Ron's forehead again and he makes no attempt to wipe it away this time. "I was just stunned to see someone sitting in my room, in the dark, ok?" He flinched slightly feeling his professors eyes move over him. He shivered slightly and hugged himself to try to both cover himself and warm up a bit. He took a deep breath and hung his head in defeat. "Ok, I left my house because I can't stand being there anymore."

Snape was slightly surprised to get an honest answer from the boy without any further questioning, though it was not the response he had suspected. He dropped himself into one of the dust covered chairs in the room and crossed his legs. "Do continue. You seem to have the need to express something you're feeling."

Several thoughts ran through Ron's mind in the next few seconds. Thoughts like, was he asleep, did he actually hear Snape correctly, but most of all who was this man and what had he done with the heartless, sarcastic, Gryffindor hating potions teacher that worked at Hogwarts? Ron shook his head then slowly stepped into the room and sat in one of the other chairs after throwing his bag on the bed. "W...w...why would you even care about how I feel?" Ron was beginning to think this was some new method of torture that Snape was experimenting with.

"Well," Snape settled into his chair a bit more. "It's too late for either of us to leave and return home now, and I'm not yet tired enough to fall asleep in this place." He folded his arms over his chest as he had a habit of doing. "So, I figure a bed time story might help. That, and you and I have never really talked before."

Ron was slightly confused by the last part of the mans statement. Snape was insane if he thought Ron was going to talk to him just because he was the only one around. "What does it matter that we never talked before? You hate me, remember?"

Snape dropped his arms from his chest to the armrests on his chair. "Whether you know it or not, Ron, I did used to talk to your brothers while they were in school. Not so much Fred and George, but the others. Charlie and I used to discuss the uses of dragon parts in potion making. And Bill..." He paused and fidgeted with something on his robe. "I'm sure that doesn't interest you in the least, however." A silent sigh passed his lips followed by a small yawn. "And, I don't exactly hate you, just most of the things you and your friends do."

"What we do?!" Ron practically yelled. "It's nothing compared to what your favorite student Malfoy and his friends do. It's not like Harry, Hermione and I go around attacking people for no reason at all." Ron's breathing was rather heavy from frustration and aggravation. After a moment he brought it back under control and looked down. "Sorry, Professor, I can get a little carried away at times."

Snape simply ignored the comment about Draco which surprised Ron greatly. "Now, back to the real reason you are here instead of at home with your family." Severus shifted in his chair in order to find some comfort on the lumpy old cushioning.

"I told you, I can't stand being there anymore." Ron walked over to the bed and dropped himself on it which sent dust through the air. He fell back and starred at the ceiling in silence just hoping Snape would leave.

Severus shook his head. "You know, I hope your children never ask for a bed time story because you aren't very good with detail. Now, would you like to tell me why you hate being there?"

"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ron shifted a bit and brought his feet up onto the bed after kicking off his shoes.

Snape gave an amused laugh then stood from his seat. "No, I suppose you really don't." He walked over to the bed and sat next to the Gryffindor with an expression of pure interest in the details of his story.

Ron sat up and moved so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. It was a bit odd for him to be sitting on a bed with Snape of all people. "Fine." He muttered almost inaudibly. "Ever since the order started I've been told I'm too young or too old to do anything."

Severus slipped his shoes off and moved up next to the red head. "How is it possible to be both too young and too old at the same time?"

Ron sighed. "I'm too young to do anything for the order and my parents are always yelling at me to grow up and act my age."

The older wizard moved closer and placed his hands on the Gryffindors shoulders. "Helping the order would only be more strenuous than simply being a teenager."

Ron trembled slightly under the touch but didn't say anything. The potion masters hands were rather warm and felt good on his bare skin. "I just came here to find some temporary peace. That is, if it actually exists"

Snape flashed a quick smile. "I know a lot of ways to help you relax if you're interested." The elder man leaned over and brushed his lips over the boys neck gently.

The red head swallowed quite loudly and closed his eyes feeling both uncomfortable and slightly excited by the contact.

"Are you interested, Ron?"


	3. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3

The Truth Revealed

Ron's eyes shot open and he jumped up and off the bed. "I don't think I'm interested at all, Professor Snape." His breathing was rather ragged and hard to control. "What exactly are you trying to do, seduce me or something?"

A small smile graced the lips of the potions master now as he stood from the bed. "I'm trying to help you relax and find peace. That is why you came here, remember?" He took a small step forward then stopped.

The red head stood there frozen as new thoughts started flooding into his mind. "I remember damn well why I came here." He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes as if he were in deep thought. "Wait, is this how you used to 'talk' to my brothers as well?"

"Charlie used to talk about his passion for studying dragons. Percy used to tell me how he wanted to work in the Ministry after school. I told you Fred and George never really talked to me." Severus took another small step toward the boy. "Bill, however, used to get into trouble every chance he found only to be alone with me. It was he who tried to seduce me. He thought of it as a game."

Ron swallowed hard and quite audibly. "And...w...what about me then? You came on to me. I...I....I didn't do anything to make it seem I wanted you to. Did I?" The boy shuddered a bit realizing he had actually liked the way Snape's hands felt on his skin. And, for once, he realized just how attractive his teacher was.

"No, you didn't." The older wizard looked down and bowed his head slightly. "I do apologize for my actions, they were in inappropriate." Snape said before raising his head and beginning to walk towards the door. "I'll go and let you rest now."

As Severus passed by Ron reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No. I want you to stay and answer a few questions for me." Severus turned his head to look at the boy with a surprised expression on his face. "First of all, why would you ever come on to me of all people?"

"Simply a moment of weakness, I assure you, Mr. Weasley." Snape pulled his arm gently from the others grasp and stepped back from him.

"Not a good enough answer, I'm afraid." Ron walked back over and sat down on the bed. "It's your turn to tell me a bed time story, Professor." He crossed his legs and watched Snapes every expression intently as he patted the bed next to him.

Severus laughed slightly and quirked a brow. "Touché, Mr. Weasley." With a small sigh Snape moved back to the bed and sat down once more. "First of all, I'm sure you have noticed that I am rather uninterested in anyone of the female gender."

"Harry and I always figure that much, but Hermione would always tell us we were looking too deeply into your not being married."

"Of course she would. To think anything else would be jumping to an irrational conclusion which is not logical."

"Yea, she was always going on about how you not being married wasn't proof enough." Ron said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, back to why it was me."

"Ah, yes." Snape reached down and idly straightened his waist coat over his lap. "As I have said, I had the opportunity to get to know your brothers rather well. And, as I watched you grow, I realized you were unlike them all. You seemed to posses the few characteristics I admired about each of them. With the lack of decent marks in my class, of course."

"Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me, Professor?"

Snape looked up quickly. "I wouldn't put it that way. I mean, I suppose it could be. It's more of an infatuation really."

"But you want me, in a physical way?"

"I, um.... Yes." The teacher muttered barely loud enough for himself to hear it.

Ron leaned a bit closer to the other wizard with a grin on his face. "What was that? I didn't hear you quite well enough to understand. Would you mind repeating it for me?"

The potions master simply nodded his head.

"Have you lost the ability to talk or just your overwhelming confidence, Professor?"

Snape turned to look at the boy sitting next to him. For a moment he thought about just standing and walking out of the room, but that would show a weakness that would be held against him for the remained of Ron's schooling. He took a deep breath and spoke very calmly trying to throw the other off a bit. "I said yes, Mr. Weasley. I do want you in a physical way. Are you quite satisfied now?"

"That's what I thought you had said." After he realized he had been starring unblinking at his teacher Ron finally looked down. "How long?"

"What?" Severus tilted his head at the question.

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Oh. Since last summer, I suppose. Perhaps a bit before then."

Ron raised his eyes to meet Severus' eyes with his own then leaned forward and barely brushed the older mans lips with his own before pulling back. "Then it's a shame you can't have me, isn't it?" The boy flashed a semi-evil grin then hopped off the bed taking his bag with him. "You can have this room though, I'll sleep in one of the others. Goodnight, Professor."

Snape sat there feeling somewhat confused as he watched the Gryffindor walk out of the room and close the door behind him. He crawled under the warm blanket and muttered something that made the candles flicker then die out completely. It only took a few moments for the potions master to fall asleep despite his disappointment.

Ron walked into the room that Hermione and Ginny had shared over the last summer and fell back on the bed. It was quite comfortable and surprisingly warm for not being used in some time. He kicked his shoes off and wrapped himself in the blanket without even bothering to change his clothes. For what seemed like hours he stared at the wall trying to figure out what he had just learned about his teacher. A man he thought hated him sine the very moment he first saw him. "Oh well." He muttered then closed his eyes and dreamt of what the next morning would bring.


	4. Learning Things Unknown

Chapter 4

Learning Things Unknown

Ron opened his eyes slowly as the room came into focus. The sun was shining in through the dark, torn shades, sending odd shadows across the floor. It had to be at least 8 a.m. by the looks of how bright it was and Ron wasn't quite ready to move. The red head rolled over on to his side and pulled the blankets up over his head. After a few moments of laying there with his eyes shut he realized there was no way he was getting back to sleep. With a rather loud sigh he threw the blankets off him and sat up. He gave a great yawn whilst he stretched then hopped on to his feet and headed out the door. It took him a moment to recall where he was and why he was there. 'That's right!' he thought, 'I'm free!' he pulled the door open quickly and was instantly hit by the scent of food cooking. Oh, he was starving in that moment as he took off down the steps in nothing but his pants and socks.

He flung the kitchen door open and nearly fell over when he saw his potions master sitting at the table with food set out in front of him. Ron had forgotten that part of the previous evening, but it quickly returned to him. "Morning, Professor." He mumbled to the dark haired man that sat there sipping tea from an old looking glass.

Snape looked up slowly from whatever his eyes had been focused on in front of him and smiled faintly. "Morning, Mr. Weasley. Sleep well?"

"Yea, I guess." The Gryffindor dropped himself into a seat on the other side of the table from his teacher and simply stared at him for a moment. "Did you?" It wasn't that he really cared but he figured it would be best to show some manners.

The older man set his cup down and motioned to the food on the table. "Feel free to eat. I didn't make all this for myself." Severus picked up his fork and idly wiggled it between his thumb and forefinger. "I slept as well as I would have anywhere else."

"Him, what time is it anyway?" Ron glanced around for a clock but found none in the small room.

"It's just after 8:30. I figured you would have slept longer since this is your vacation and all." Snape looked up at the boy who was starting to fill his plate with random food that had been prepared. "I should be getting back to the castle but it would be unwise to leave you here alone. I think it would be best if I wrote your parents and let them know where you have run off to."

Ron nearly choked on the piece of toast he had been chewing. "No." He coughed for a few seconds then took a drink of milk. "No, please don't tell them I'm here. They'd probably kill me." The boy took another drink and set the glass down. "I'll be fine on my own. I am 16 you know, and quite able to look after myself."

"Why are you here, Ron? The real reason." Snape ran his finger around the rim of his cup and almost seemed bored now.

The red head finished off the remained of his milk and took a deep breath not raising his eyes from the table. "I'm tired of it. The fighting, the yelling, the worry. Just everything that has been happening since 'he' came back." He sighed slightly and looked up. "But most of all, I'm tired of living with so many people, not having my own room or any privacy at all. Do you have any idea what it's like to have 5 brothers, 1 sister, and 2 parents around you all the time?"

The potions master simply starred in silence at his question uncertain if he really wanted to say what he was thinking or not.

"Well, do you?" Ron repeated just to be sure he was heard.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I do not know. I was an only child and my parents hardly noticed my existence unless they were telling me how worthless I was." Snape pushed his chair back from the table a bit and cleared his plate and glass from the place in front of him. "At least your family would care enough to notice you missing."

It was Ron's turn to be silent. He had never expected to hear anything like that come from his teachers mouth. Ron had never bothered to think that Snape might have had a worse life than he let on. "I'm sorry, Professor." The boy looked down again but only for a moment. "So, what did you do when you couldn't stand it anymore, you family I mean?"

"Nothing." Snape simply replied.

"Nothing, sir? How could you just do nothing about being treated that way?"

The dark haired man leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table then rested his chin in his hands. "What was there I could do? Run away? I had nowhere to go that was any better." He sighed quietly as he folded his arms in front of him. "I wasn't fortunate enough to have many friends, Mr. Weasley."

Ron swallowed the bit of egg he had in his mouth then pushed his plate away. "What about Malfoy's father? Weren't you friends with him?"

Snape laughed slightly. "Would you want to go stay with them?"

"No, sir, probably not."

"Nor would I." Severus stood up and ran his hands over the front of his shirt to straighten it as best he could. "Now, if you need anything I will be in the room I slept in last night. It's not that I want to stay but I can't leave you alone here." With a small nod the man exited the kitchen and headed upstairs, leaving Ron behind to think about what he had just learned...


	5. Chapter 5 The Wait Begins

Chapter 5

The Wait Begins

Ron had never suspected that his potions master might have had a less than perfect childhood. 'Then again' Ron thought, 'he has always been much different than all other teachers at school.' With a sigh Ron stood up and headed out of the kitchen leaving his plate and the uneaten food on the table. 'I'll clean it later' He thought as he started up the steps towards the room that was supposed to be 'his'.

There was only a light knowck before the door was pushed open to reveal Professor Snape curled up on the bed and apparently somewhat upset.

The Gryffindor walked over to the bed and carefully sat on the edge of it not wanting to really disrupt his teacher. "Professor?" Barely above a whisper.

The teacher simply laid there unmoving.

"Professor Snape?" Ron said as he reached out and placed his hand on the others shoulder.

A small grunt that seemed to say 'what do you want?' escaped the older mans throat before he half rolled over to look at the red haired boy.

"I just wanted to apologize." without knowing it, the boys eyes fell up and down the body of his potions master as he lay there.

"For what, Mr. Weasley?"

A quiet sigh. "Well, for what I did last night, for not being a good enough student, for upsetting you earlier, just, for everything I guess." As he spoke, Ron's hand had begun rubbing the shoulder beneath it without him noticing. "And, since we aren't in school, call me Ron. It sounds a lot better than 'Mr. Weasley'."

"Very well, Ron. However, I don't understand what you did last night that you feel the need to apologize for." Snape rolled completely on to his back and, as a result, Ron's hand moved from his shoulder to his chest.

The Gryffindor's eyes slowly moved up and caught sight of the others lips. "For kissing you and telling you that you couldn't have me." He flashed a quick smile before leaning down and capturing those lips he had been starring at with his own. ' It was perfect!' he thought as his eyes fell shut. Ron couldn't truly understand why, but it was the most amazing thing he had ever known and he almost whimpered when it had ended.

Snape had turned his head away. "Why is it you apologize for kissing me then do it again?"

'No, no! You weren't supposed to turn away!' Ron thinks for a moment. "Because last night I lied. You can have me."

Severus scooted away from the boy and propped himself up on his elbows keeping his eyes fixed on the red heads face. "Oh, and what brought this sudden change of heart?"

"Well," Ron slowly began to blush. "I had a dream about you last night and I kind of want it to come true."

"Hm, perhaps you should tell me the details of this dream."

The boy grew an even darker red. "We were in your classroom and I had gotten in trouble for something…Well, you gave me a detention and took me right there, on your desk."

"Fascinating, Ron. However, I don't see why….." Snape was cut off by the door slowly creeping open and a familiar face peering inside. "Hello, Remus." Snape said as he moved off the bed. "Well, now that you have arrived I can leave Mr. Weasley in your care and return to Hogwarts." The potions master pulled on his cloak and headed towards the door.

Ron jumped off the bed and quickly grabbed the mans arms before he could exit. "You aren't going to tell my parents I'm here, right?"

"I told you I would do no such things last night and nothing has changed my mind since then." Severus stepped out of the room and headed down the steps quickly with Ron following close behind him.

"Good. I just wanted to be sure is all. I'll see you sometime then?"

"Of course, Ron. You do have to return to school shortly and we must do something about that dream you had." Snape flashed a quick smile then apparated from the house, leaving behind a slightly disappointed teenage boy and a rather confused werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to School

Chapter 6

Back To School At Last

As Ron expected, Remus owled his parents the moment after Snape had left and everything had been explained. Surprisingly, Molly said it would be best if her youngest son just stayed at Grimmuald Place until they arrived in a few weeks. The Burrow was much too crowded and she didn't want to have to worry about Ron flying home on his own.

Time passed quickly and soon the house was alive with about fifteen different people at any given time, most of which were red headed Weasleys. Harry and Hermione joined them two weeks before the start if term. The three spent most of their time trying to eaves drop on secret meetings and forget the events of the past year. They did, however, talk about the success the twins joke shop had become, what they had done over the summer months, as well as the classes they planned to take during their sixth year. Of course, Hermione planned on taking every possible class she could without overlapping the time frames. Then there was Ron and Harry who would be taking a few classes they could.

Ron never mentioned anything about his encounter with Snape to Harry or Hermione. He thought they would either tease him endlessly or tell him how wrong it was for him to think that way. As the start of term approached the youngest Weasley boy began to get both nervous and excited.

Finally, the day for school shopping had arrived and the large group of wizards made their way towards Diagon Alley. The mass of strangle looking people made their way to the nearest train station and soon arrived at the entrance to the hidden alleyway. Once safely behind the barrier they all went their separate ways in search of books, supplies, and any other purchases they found interesting enough to sneak back to school.

"Mum said we aren't allowed to buy anything from their shop, but she never said we couldn't look." Ron said as Harry, Hermione, and himself left the previous shop. "And she never _you _couldn't buy anything, Harry."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Ron, we don't _need_ anything your brothers have in that store and you know it.." Hermione spat out before Harry had a chance to register the conversation they were having.

"You never know, Hermione. One of those nosebleed candies would do well to get us out of Snapes class." Of course, Harry knew his statement was probably wrong but it was the best argument he could think of at the moment.

"You, Harry Potter, are so immature sometimes. We have no reason to need to avoid his class if you could just pay attention and do what is expected of you, like I do." The female Gryffindor retorted as she crossed her arms.

"You're being rather quiet. Is there something wrong, Ron?" Potter asked as they neared the small building the twins owned trying to avoid another speech from Hermione about how unorganized he was.

"Huh… Oh, no I'm fine just don't feel like starting another debate over how out methods of studying are wrong." Ron blushed slightly trying to hide that he was really thinking about the many dreams he has been having about his potions teacher.

The trio entered the shop and glanced around to be sure there was nothing waiting to attack them or something like that. Knowing the twins anything could be a possibility. After taking in every corner of the small store the three of them headed to the counter where the owners were standing quite satisfied with themselves.

"This is amazing." Harry said as he stepped up in front of the twins.

Hermione, who had been examining a few random items on the counter only gave a displeased look.

Harry glanced over at Hermione then turned his attention to Fred…or George, he wasn't sure which was who. "So, how is business anyway?"

"It's great." The two said in unison. "We've had loads of students in here just today." Fred continued. "I can't wait to start getting owls from upset teachers."

"Well, go on look around. Nothing in here that's going to bite you." George said with an expression that made the three doubt it was truth.

Hermione looked up from a cage that appeared to have some sort of creature running around inside of it and gasped. "We have to go or we'll miss the train." She quickly grabbed both Harry and Ron by the sleeve and dragged them from the store. "It was nice seeing you two again." Was her parting comment.

"That was rude. We didn't even buy anything." Ron said as they hurried down the street.

"Yes, I know but we haven't got the time. We'll probably barely make it on time now. Would you have rather walked to Hogwarts?" She said still dragging them.

They arrived at Kings Cross just in time to get on the express before it departed. The two youngest Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Luna shared the only empty cabin left on the train. Most of the long ride was spent talking about events that had taken place over the summer, what new things each student had for the school term, and who was whose latest boyfriend or girlfriend.

Ron stayed quiet most of the time except for an occasional comment about how wrong a couple might be. His mind kept drifting back to the dreams he had about Snape and he shuddered slightly. It wasn't from the visions but from what his potions class would be like now. How would he be able to sit through that class knowing how his professor thought of him? The rest of the night was a haze of conversations and laughter until it was time for sleep. Ron curled up on his bed in the boys dorm hoping he would have a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Distractions in Class

Chapter 7

Distractions in Class

……..Ron was laying in the bright green grass by the lake staring up at the clouds when she approached. He couldn't tell who she was but he knew her and that was good enough. She sat down next to him smiling and began telling him how good he was at being keeper. The read headed boy simply smiled back as if he had heard these compliments a hundred times before from others. The unnamed girl leaned down and began kissing him and they were instantly transported to his empty dorm room. The Gryffindor slipped his hand behind the girls neck and closed his eyes returning the kiss with a bit more passion. She pulled away sudden and he opened his eyes. He nearly screamed when he realized he was looking up at Snape instead of the beautiful girl he had been kissing before.

Ron sat up quickly and looked around the still dark room that he shared with the other 6th year male Gryffindors. He gave a small laugh then fell back onto his bed before rolling over to stare out the window. "It's all his fault." Ron muttered under his breath. He had a dream about a girl for the first time since he spoke to Snape in Sirius' house and the man had to ruin it for him. "Damn him. He probably cursed me or something." the Gryffindor muttered again before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

Ron was absent mindedly staring up at the red and gold canopy of his bed when he was suddenly attacked by a pillow. He jumped with such force that he found himself on the floor looking up at the attacker, Harry Potter of course. Both boys broke out in a fit of laughter before Ron finally pulled himself to his feet.

"Morning, Harry. Thanks for the subtle wake up call." Ron said breathlessly.

"Anytime, mate. Now let's go get breakfast and check our schedule for the year. I would like to find that we don't have Potions as our first class like every other year." Potter responded as he and the red head got dressed.

They finished pulling their shoes on and headed down toward the Gryffindor common room. "Hey, Harry, what do you think dreams are supposed to mean?"

The other boy gave him a questioning look as they stepped through the portrait hole and headed down the steps. "I mean," Ron continued. "Do you think the dreams you have tell you something about what you want that only exists in your subconscious?"

"I guess that could be true. I'm not exactly a dream reader, Ron." They reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the double door that lead to the Great Hall. "Why? What did you dream about?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Snape, but I don't know why. Where's Hermione anyway?"

"Snape?!" Harry laughed for a moment. "Sorry, she's already waiting for us at the Gryffindor table. So, tell me all about this dream." He laughed again.

"Well," Ron blushed a bit. "I was dreaming about kissing this girl and then she turned into…you know."

"So are you saying that in your subconscious you want Snape to kiss you?" Harry had to fight to hold back his laughter now.

"No!….I mean…I don't know. Never mind. Forget I ever said anything about it." The red head pushed the doors open and quickly took a seat next to Hermione who was already going over the class schedule. "Morning, Hermione."

"Hello, Ron, Harry. I hope you both slept well." She said not even looking up from the parchment in front of her.

"I slept great, but I'm not so sure about Ron here." Harry answered as he scooped bacon on to his plate.

She looked up at Ron and gave him a quizzical look. "Nightmares?"

"No. is that the schedule?" He reached over and took it from her then looked it over after flashing Harry a death look. His face went extremely pale as he read it.

"hmm, something wrong, Ron?" Potter asked shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

Ron set the page down and took a drink of his orange juice. "We have Potions first today." He tried to blow it off as if there was nothing more to it than the fact he had to see Snape first thing in the morning.

Harry reached out and took the paper from him. "Ooh, then Divination. Maybe we can ask Professor Trelawney what your dream means." Harry snickered to himself as Ron went even more pale from the comment.

After the three had finished breakfast they ran back to the dorm and got the book for the first two classes. As they approached the door leading to the Potions room Hermione sighed quite loudly. "Alright, are either of you going to tell me what's going on or am I just supposed to guess until I get it right? First, you say Ron didn't sleep well and he said it's not nightmares. Then, you say something about a dream. Explain."

Both of the boys stopped suddenly. "Well, Ron had a dream about someone kissing him and he was trying to figure out what it meant."

"If I had wanted her to know I would have told her, Harry." Ron said as a faint blush crept on to his cheeks.

"You know I won't say anything about it, Ronald. Who was he kissing?" Hermione said with a slight look of hope in her eyes.

Harry suppressed a laugh. "Snape." he walked quickly into the classroom to avoid the punch in the arm he knew would be coming and took his seat.

"Oh, Ron." Was all Hermione said before she took a seat next to Harry.

Ron took his seat on the other side of Harry and didn't bother to look up once during the time Professor Snape gave his long speech on the healing potion they were to prepare. And not once during the time he was making it did he look up at his teacher. Ron couldn't control his mind and it continued to drift back to the dreams he had been having. First, he was back in his dorm room from the dream he had the night before. Then, he was sitting on the bed in his room at Grimuald Place. Finally, he found himself in Snape's classroom but there was no one around but him and Severus. He had gotten a detention for messing up a simple potion.

When Ron finally decided to raise his head Professor Snape was standing in front of their table looking down at him with a look of disappointment. The red head sighed as he realized he had done no more than bring the water in to cauldron to a boil and the bell was due to ring at any minute. He dropped back into his chair and crossed his arms as he silently cursed himself for not finishing it, or even starting it.

"Distracted, Mr. Weasley?" Snape said as he extinguished the flame beneath the black pot. Not waiting for a reply he continued. "You will stay after and explain to me what it is that is so much more important to you than passing my class. The rest of you are free to leave after you place a phial of your potion on my desk."

"Yes, Sir." Ron muttered as he tossed his book into his bag trying to ignore the laughter from the Slytherins as they passed by.

"Now," Snape said as the last student left the room. "Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain what you were thinking about that took your attention from your assignment?"

The boy stood up and pulled the bag over his shoulder. "Just a few dreams I've been having. It won't happen again and I'll make up the potion." Ron turned and headed for the door. "Detention I assume."

"After dinner. And, please, come with a mind to work on this potion instead of whomever you dreamt about."

"Easier said than done." The Gryffindor muttered as he walked out and closed the door behind him.


	8. Detnetion

Chapter 8

Detention

Ron walked slowly from the great hall that night after he finished eating, leaving Harry and Hermione at the table. He wasn't exactly looking forward to detention, then again, he was. "Stupid mixed emotions." he muttered as he turned down the steps that lead to the dungeon. He got to the bottom of the stairs and ran into someone, hard, then fell back against the wall. "Watch where you're going…." He trailed off when he looked up and realized it was his potions master. "Sorry, sir."

"You know, Mr. Weasley, you really shouldn't walk and stare at the floor. You could….. run into someone." Snape got to his feet and knelt down to pick up the papers he had dropped.

"I…I…I really didn't mean to run into you, Professor." Ron quickly bent over to help pick up the papers. He saw one with random scribbling on it. It had his name on it so he quickly shoved it into his pocket and handed the rest of the pages to his teacher. "Sorry again."

"No harm done, Weasley. You were coming to my room for detention, yes?" Snape didn't wait for an answer he just turned and half ran back to his class room with Ron trying to keep up.

When they arrived at Snape's room Ron looked around for the ingredients of the potion they had been making in class that day but couldn't find them. It wasn't like Snape t not have them set out already, waiting for the student. "Sir, where is the stuff for the potion?"

"We need to talk, Ron." Snape locked the door then walked up to his desk and sat behind it. He placed the papers he had been carrying on the table next to him and crossed his arms. "So, who was it?"

Ron's eyes shot up to meet his not fully understanding what his teacher meant. "Who was who, sir?"

The potion masters eyes dropped to his desk and a slight smile flashed on his lips but quickly faded. "Who were you thinking about in class?"

"OH, that. Um…..no one really…I was just thinking. You remember the whole family situation I told you about before." The Gryffindors dream ran through his mind as he watched Snape drop his eyes and smile. Ron knew what he was thinking. It was frightening and exciting at the same time. The red head moved closer and ran his finger over the edge of the desk as he licked his lips.

The older man looked up and tilted his head. "It's not going to happen, Weasley, so stop thinking about it." Snape leaned back in his chair then dropped his arms to his side.

Ron stepped around to where his teacher sat then leaned down, using his hands to pin the older mans arms where they were. "We don't have to do exactly what I dreamt about, but I do want a kiss. Please?" He leaned down closer and brushed his lips over that of his potion masters and, without warning, Severus lifted his head to seal their mouths.

The older man eventually sat back in his seat and sighed. "No one can ever know. Even something so simple as a kiss could get us both into trouble." Weasley nodded in agreement then left the class room.


	9. Discovered Secrets

Chapter 9

Discovered Secrets

Snape and Ron had managed to keep their affair a secret from everyone. Hermione, however, was noticing the change in her friends behavior, his absence from dinner on occasion, as well as his late night returns to the Gryffindor tower. She began to worry that he was in some sort of trouble even though every time she asked him about he said he was fine. So, one night, she decided to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and follow him.

It was a night in late winter and Ron had actually shown up to eat in the Great Hall. He took his seat next to Harry like always and quickly finished off the food in front of him while both Harry and Hermione gave him an odd look. "What?" He asked between bites.

"Ron, mate, you need to slow down. You're gonna choke to death or something" Harry said trying not to laugh. "Why you eating so fast, got somewhere to be?"

The other boy shot his head up and blushed slightly. "Not really, just need to get some homework done."

"Of course, homework." Hermione replied in a mocking tone.

Ron jumped up out of his seat and nearly ran out of the Great Hall. "See you guys later." He called back over his shoulder as the doors closed behind him.

Harry sat in silence for a moment before turning to Hermione. "It's Friday, isn't it?" The girl nodded. "Then why is Ron doing his homework tonight?" He added. That's when she frowned then grabbed the cloak next to her and took off after Ron.

The corridor was dark and empty as he made his way to the potion masters office. Ron pushed to door open a bit and peaked in to see Snape sitting at his desk reading over the papers his year had turned in earlier that day. He stepped in without making a sound, leaving the door open behind him. "I got top marks, right?" The Gryffindor said with a smile.

The older man nearly jumped out of his chair at the question. "Oh, it's you. Don't do that to me. I might have a heart attack if you're not careful. I'm not as young as I used to be." He stated as he rested his head in his hands and sighed.

The red head walked around behind his teacher and began to rub his shoulders. "Something wrong with my favorite teacher?" Ron whispered into the other ear as he massaged a bit harder.

"Mmmm." Was his only response as he tilted his head back and found the younger mans lips with his own. Eventually the kiss broke and Severus sighed contently. "I'm much better now."

Ron moved around in front of the man in the chair and climbed into his lap. He wiggled around for a bit to get himself comfortable then smiled. "So did I pass at least?"

"Barely." Severus replied as he wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap. "Though, I must admit, your grades have been improving since you actually started paying attention to your teacher." The older mans head shot up quickly and his eyes fell on the half open door. "Did you hear that?"

"Hmm, hear what?" The boy said half asleep on his potion masters lap.

"I'm serious. I heard someone." He placed a quick kiss on the others forehead. "You better get back to your room."

The Gryffindor reluctantly slid off the chair and headed towards the door. He stepped out into the hallway and took a deep breath. The corridor appeared to be empty until Ron ran into an invisible being. At first he thought it was his imagination playing with him. Then he realized there really was someone there. "Harry…?" He jumped to his feet and ran straight to the Gryffindor tower not wanting to face anyone right outside his lovers office.

Ron was sitting in the common room the next day reading some random magazine article about Quidditch relieved that Harry hadn't said anything to him yet. It was then that someone stepped in front of his chair and stopped, tapping their foot at him. It was Hermione, obviously. He lowered the magazine and slowly looked up at her. "Something bothering you, Hermione?"

"We need to talk, Ronald. Come on , let's go outside where no one will hear us." With that she turned on her heal and walked briskly out of the Gryffindor tower with Ron following behind her.

They stopped under a tree close to the lake where Hermione sat down keeping her eyes fixed on the Gryffindor boy. There was an obvious anger in her eyes that Ron truly wanted to avoid so he kept looking around. "Sit! You have some explaining to do."

With a sigh he dropped down on the grass next to her and buried his face in his hands. "What do you want me to explain?"

"What was that last night, Ronald? What were you doing in Snape's office at that time? Doing that? And don't try to tell me you weren't doing anything because I _saw _you. I stood right there and watched. " Her breathing was a bit heavier which indicated that she was quite upset with him.

"I…well ….we've kinda been together. Not like slept together, but, like…….dating…… kind of." Ron turned bright red with the finishing the statement, realizing how dumb he sounded.

"How long?" Hermione said, the anger seeming to intensify.

"Since the start of term I guess." He replied as he ran his shaking hand through his hair. "I ran into him this summer and we talked a bit and it just kind of happened." Ron finally loooked up and made eye contact withHermione, his eyes wide."Promise me you won't tell Harry, please."

She dropped her head and sighed. It wasn't like her to condemn people for their choice of partners and she wasn't going to start now. "I won't tell him, but you need to be more careful. If Malfoy found out it would be the end of you andProfessor Snapeboth." With that being said Ron simply smiled then jumped up and ran off towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few weeks later Ron sat in the common room flipping thru the pages of a random magazine he had gotten in the mail recently. There wasn't really anything interesting in it but he was just trying to waste time anyway. He glanced up at the clock when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the room he slept in. It was Harry, of course. He greeted his friend with a smile and s nod.

"Ron, can I talk to you about something?" Harry said which took Ron by complete surprise.

"Sure, mate, what's up?" He replied.

"Um….can we go up to the room? I don't want anyone to hear what I have to say but you." Having said that Harry jumped up and walked quickly up the steps with Ron following close behind.

After stepping inside the room and closing the door after him Ron sat down on his bed. "So, what's this all about?"

Harry turned to the red haired boy with a large smile on his face. "Well, you remember that dream you had about Snape?" Ron nodded. "Well, I had one like it about someone." The already large smile grew even more. "I think I'm in love, Ron."

"In love? With who?" Ron shot back as he jumped off the bed.

"I can't tell you…I want to find out what they think of me first." The green eyed boy said. "Anyway, I have to meet with Hagrid so I'll talk to you later." He called back as he walked out of the room passing Hermione on his way out.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"He thinks he's in love with someone." Ron answered as he bent over to rummage through his trunk.

"Oh, really.…With who?" She inquired.

"Dunno." He said grabbing something from his trunk then heading towards the door.

"And, where are you gong, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"To see Severus. It's Saturday and everyone else is gone." He half ran from the dormitory down to the dungeons.

Professor Snape was sitting in his office reading a book that he had been waiting to arrive for nearly a month when Ron burst into his room. He didn't even bother to look up knowing who it was before they even spoke.

"Morning, Professor." The boy said as he plopped down in the chair in front of the desk. "Reading anything good?"

"Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure." He replied still not looking up from his book.

"Aren't you even gong to greet me?" Ron asked with an upset tone which was all to obviously fake.

"Do I have to greet you? You did burst into my office without knocking and make yourself comfortable without my permission." The man said finally setting down his book.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath and let a hurt expression come over his face. "If I didn't know better I would think you don't want me here."

"Even if I didn't want you here would you leave?" His teacher replied as he stood to get himself something to drink.

"No, probably not." Ron stood and followed the other to a small cabinet against the far wall where he wrapped his arms around the older man. "Admit it, you couldn't live without me around."

"I'm sure I could manage." He said as he placed his hands over that of the younger man.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two quickly part as it slowly opened. Ron froze when he saw Harry in the door way.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape snapped the moment he realized who was at his office.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a question. I can come back later if you're too bust though." Harry said glancing at Ron with a questioning look.

"I suppose I can answer your question. Mr. Weasley, was just bringing me something from the headmaster. You may go now." He said waving the red head out the door. Ron did as he was told and left, but only walked down the hall to wait for Harry to leave.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you have something to ask me?" The potions master said as he sat down behind his desk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ron had noticed a change in Harry's mood ever since he had nearly caught him and Snape together in his office. The red head had tried on a few occasions to build up the confidence to try and talk to his friend but didn't know what he would say. Slowly he began to realize that Harry, his best mate, was sneaking around the way he had been at the beginning of term. The thought of his friend sneaking around behind his back made him feel slightly ill, but then thoughts that Harry might be meeting with _Snape_ made him nearly vomit. It wasn't the image of those two together, but the fact that Severus had told Ron he cared for him, told him that he wanted him.

Finally, one day, after Quidditch practice, Ron decided it was time to confront one of them. But which one? He could talk to Harry, but he would more than likely deny any accusations and just get mad about all of it. And, if he talked to Snape, he might ruin his new found relationship with the man. That was something he most definitely did not want to happen.

After hours of deliberation Ron found himself making his way through the empty dungeon hallway towards his 'lovers' office. He knocked on the door then waited a few seconds with no response. With a loud sigh he lowered his head then turned to walk away, but ran flat into the man he had come to see.

"Profes…Severus." The Gryffindor managed to say though he had been badly startled.

"Mr. Weas…..Ron." The potions master mocked back with a slight smile on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of one of your overdue visits?" Snape asked as he stepped forward, pinning the younger man against his office door.

"I, um…..I mean…" He cleared his throat and tried to think of what he was going to say. "Ok, I don't know how I'm going to say this so I'll just ask. Are you and Harry, um, do you like Harry the same way you said you like me?" Ron managed to phrase it.

"Why do you ask, my pretty little Weasley?" Snape questioned as he reached out to twirl a strand of that fiery hair around his index finger. Slowly he leaned down resting his head on his arm, his arm on the door, which placed their faces only an inch apart.

Ron took a deep breath trying to calm the many feelings that were bubbling in the very pit of his stomach. "Ever since he almost caught us that Saturday…" He began but was cut off by Snape.

"You haven't come down to see me. I was starting to worry about you." The Slytherin said.

"Why? I figured Harry would be taking my place. Malfoy mentioned something about seeing him down here just the other night." Ron said as bitterly as he could being that close to Severus. _His mouth is right there_ the Gryffindor told himself _all you would have to do is lean forward ever so slightly and…_ Before he could finish that thought the other had closed the space between their mouths but quickly pulled back.

"What do you want, Potter? I told you to come see me tomorrow night." The dark haired man said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I wanted to be sure I was ready for it." Harry replied as he removed his invisibility cloak. "Are you teaching Ron your seduction techniques too?" He asked tilting his head to the side so he could make eye contact with the other Gryffindor.

"No, Potter, I'm using my techniques on him. Now please, go away." Snape replied as he turned his attention back to Ron. "Your little friend has enlisted my help to make more appealing to someone he desires. Nothing more then that I can assure you."

"Wait! You're trying to seduce _Ron_?" Harry said nearly choking on the words as the crossed his lips.

"If you can try your luck with an older man, then I can try mine with a younger one." He answered without looking away from the red head he had pinned against the door.

"You don't have to try that hard, Sev." Ron finally said as a huge wave of relief swept over him and he pulled the other man closer.

"Don't I?" He asked slightly amused. Ron simply nodded before placing a simple kiss on his chin. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk at us, Potter?"

"Mhmm." Harry responded which caught both Ron and Severus off guard. "Well, I figure the best way to learn about seduction is to witness it first hand." A large grin grew on his face. "Not to mention what else I could pick by from watching the two of you."

"Actually, not much to see, Potter. I have already taught you how to kiss correctly and we don't do much more than that." The Slytherin informed him.

"Wait! You kissed him?" Ron said in a near yell as he slipped out from between the older man and the door he was being held against.

"Ron, I…." Snape couldn't lie. He _had_ kissed Harry. "It was simply to show him how to do it properly. It didn't mean anything." He said as sincerely as he could manage as he reached out for the red head.

"Don't touch me. I don't want to see you, talk to you, or even think about you, either of you, _ever_ again." He stated firmly before walking quickly down the hall and disappearing from view.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…." Harry began but didn't have time to finish.

"Go away." The potions master said simply, quietly, and far too un-Snape like to have come from his mouth.

Of course the green eyed Gryffindor knew better than to disobey a direct order from the man no matter how weak it sounded. "I _am_ sorry." He muttered as he headed off towards his dorm room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Days past, then weeks, then months, and before Ron knew it he had managed to make it to end of term without any further contact with Snape or Harry, with the exception of class, of course. Due to his falling out with his best friend, the red head had found a few new people to spend most of his time with. Normally it was Neville, Seamus, and Dean, but occasionally he would hang out with this group of guys from Ravenclaw.

As the students stood there waiting for the train to come that would take them all back home Ron joked loudly with his new group of friends about random things. When the Hogwarts express finally arrived the Gryffindor sat with his Ravenclaw group in a compartment which was right next to Harry and Hermiones. The doors were left open and the group of boys were still being loud which made it so Harry could hear everything they were saying. Not that he would _ever_ eaves drop or anything…

"So, Ron, you got a girlfriend?" A voice Harry couldn't recognize asked.

"Uh, no. I was seeing someone once…" He spaced out for a moment and sighed. "But it didn't work out so well."

"Really, what's her name?" The same voice questioned.

"Sev…erm, Savannah." He quickly responded hoping it would fool them.

"Oh, don't think I know a Savannah. She live by you back at home?" A new voice asked.

"Yea, it was just a summer fling I think." He said his voice laced with emotional pain that only Harry could recognize. "I'm kinda drained, I think I'm just gonna get some sleep before we get back." Ron said as he curled up under his coat and closed his eyes.

His dreams were scattered and most of the time hard to make out, but he knew basically who they were about. The same person they had been about since he had run away from home in the summer. He realized someone was nudging his arm and he slowly opened his eyes. "Wha?"

"Wake up, man, we're back at the station." One of his friends said as they kept prodding him.

"Ok, I'm awake. Now stop poking me or I'll tie your hand behind your back or something." He responded as he pulled the coat off of his head and stretched.

"Oh, sounds kinky." The other boy, which Harry had found out his name was Jake, said with a laugh as he stood up and grabbed his bag from the over head storage.

"You into that type of thing, Jake?" Ron asked as he lifted a brow then grabbed his own bag from the compartment.

The two stepped off the train together with Harry following close behind them. Not that he had intended it to work that way of course, but when Jake pulled Ron over close to the wall Harry had to follow. He stopped out of sight and hid himself behind a large pillar so he could listen to whatever they were going to talk about. He felt so wrong spying on his once best friend, but if he was going to fix the whole mess with Snape he had to watch for his chance.

"What are you doing, Jake? My mum's probably waiting for me." Ron said as he pulled his arm from the others hand.

"Look, there is something I have to do and I might not get a chance like this ever again." Jake replied as he moved closer and slipped his hand to the back of the red heads neck.

"Jake, wait…" His protest was quickly cut off by the Ravenclaws mouth covering his. Instinctively Ron kissed back not wanting to seem rude, or to hurt his friend.

When the kiss broke the red head was nearly in tears but managed to keep them from appearing. "Well, got to go." He said as he turned and waved at a couple that were standing on the other side of the platform. "Those are my parents. Want to go meet them?"

Ron quickly shook his head and as he did his eyes fell on someone who had seen the kiss. The last person in the world he would want to know about it as a matter of fact. He closed his eyes as Jake took off towards his family so he could regain his normal Ronness. After a few deep breaths he picked up his bag and lung it over his shoulder then started towards his own family.

"There you are, Ron." His mother said as she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Didn't see you get off the train."

"Well, let's get going then." Arthur Weasley chimed in with one of his normal smiles.

"Yea, I'm ready to just go home." Ron stated as they all began to make their way from the platform.

"Oh, we're not going home, Ron. We're going to London." Molly told him as they met up with Remus, Moody, and Snape.

They all exchanged hellos but Snape who kept quiet the entire time he stood there. "We thought it would be best to travel in smaller groups." Arthur said as he starting splitting the kids up with the other adults. No surprise, Harry Ron and Hermione were placed in a group which slightly upset the youngest Weasley boy.

"We'll go with Remus." Harry quickly said as he pull Hermione over to stand next to the werewolf.

A frown crossed Ron's face. "I'll just walk home alone and hope I don't get killed in the process." He said bitterly as he pushed past everyone and started out of the station. There was no way he was walking home with his ex-best friend. Especially since he had figured it was Remus that Harry had been wanting Snape to teach him how to seduce.

"Ron, wait." He heard that deep voice call to him.

"Go away." He called back though he stopped to wait for the older man to catch up to him.

"Ron, please don't go off alone. It's truly not safe." Snape said as he caught up to the Gryffindor.

"What do you care?" He said flatly as he started walking again. The parking lot was pretty empty since most wizards didn't own cars. Ron didn't know exactly where he was going since he had never walked to Sirius' house in the past but he refused go along with one of the groups his father had put together.

The potions master did his best to keep up with the younger man as he took off across the pavement. "Your _boyfriend_ might care if something happened to you." He replied as he quickened his pace so he could walk next to Ron.

"I don't have a boyfriend." The red head stated as he turned down an alley way that he figured to be a short cut to the house they were looking for. "Damnit, I don't know where I'm going." He admitted as he turned to face Snape.

A look of relief crossed the older mans face though he wasn't entirely sure why. The chance he had once had with Ron was gone and he knew it, but to think of him with someone else was painful still. "You kissed him, I just assumed…." He began but didn't want to finish the sentence.

"No, I didn't even know Jake liked guys until just then." The Gryffindor told him as he stepped closer. "Besides that, there's only one person I would want to be with. No matter how angry I am at him for kissing my best friend."

"Is it possible he never thought about it that way. Perhaps he was trying to get your best friend with someone in order to give you more time to spend with him." Snape stated with an apologetic look in his eye.

"Forget about it, I have. However can you do me a favor?" He asked as he stood close enough they would be touching if either of them moved even slightly.

"What's that?" The Slytherin inquired as he tilted hi head to the side.

"Teach me how to kiss properly." He nearly ordered.

"But you know…." He was cut off.

"Right now." Ron finished his order as he leaned forward and buried his hands in the many layers of clothing that covered Snapes chest.

"Course." Was the only word he could manage to speak as he captured the younger mans lips in his own in a kiss that was more passionate then any they had ever shared before.

When the kiss broke both men shivered then laughed about it. "I've missed you." Ron muttered into Severus' neck with a sigh.

"Missed you too. Ron, I have to tell you something." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he moved the Gryffindor back so he could look into his eyes. "I lo….." His words were cut off by a flash o light which knocked Ron to the ground and into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Slowly Ron's eyes opened after what he thought were mere minutes. He squinted into the dim light then realized he was back in his room, at Sirius' old house in London. After his eyes finally focused he saw someone sitting in the chair next to his bed. "What happened?" He questioned the person.

"Finally, you're awake. We were all so worried about you, Ron." The person. Whom Ron still couldn't recognize, said. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of hungry, I guess." He replied as he sat up with a stretch and a long yawn. At that moment something clicked in his mind. "Where's Snape?"

"We, um, we don't…." The reply was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Remus," Hermione said as she pushed the door open. "Everyone's here. They're ready to start the meeting." She informed him as her eyes wandered to the bed. "Oh, Ron." She said as she walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Alright, I suppose we should get downstairs then." Remus said as he pulled himself to his feet. "I think it would be best for Ron to stay here and rest."

"No, he needs to be aware of what's going on, Remus." Hermione said then released her friend from the hug and stood up.

"If he was hit by the off set of the killing curse then he most definitely needs to rest. Even if it wasn't a direct hit it will take a lot out of him." The werewolf said with a sigh.

"Severus is dead?" Ron asked nearly in tears at the very thought of it.

"We don't know anything that's why I think you should come sit in on the meeting with us." The young woman replied as she and Remus headed down to the dining room.

The red head sat there and just stared at the dark wall. _Severus can't be dead_ he told himself as he felt the tear well up in his eyes. _I just got him back he can't be gone _he reassured himself as he slowly climbed out of the bed. _No, he's fine….just hiding until things calm down_ he thought. After a few minutes he regained his normal composure and headed downstairs.

The moment he entered the room, which had been changed to provide adequate room for the several members of the order, an eerie silence fell over everyone. His pale blue eyes scanned the room, pausing momentarily on Harry, then on Hermione, then finally on his parents. "What happened?"

"Come, sit down, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as she led him to one of the many chairs in the room.

After everyone had settled into a seat Remus Lupin walked to the front of the group. "As you have all probably heard we had a most terrible thing happen a few days ago." He began trying hard to avoid eye contact with Ron. "I am going to start off by saying that we don't know anything for certain other than the fact that Severus Snape is missing. We are all currently gathering all possible information at this time. That's all we know right now." Lupin said as he offered and apologetic look to Ron.

"What do you mean that's all you know? There has to be some idea about where he is." Ron said plainly trying to keep his emotions in check. "Something, anything?"

"There is one other thing, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said as she drew a small, black envelope from her pocket and handed it to him. "We found this in Severus' office shortly after we heard about the attack."

Ron turned the paper over in his hands five or six times before standing up from his seat. "I think I'm going to go lay down now. If this says anything that might help I'll be sure to let you know." He concluded as he slowly turned and walked out of the room.

"If you need anything just let us know, dear." His mother called after him but he ignored it.

Ron dropped himself unto the bed which sent dust flying into the air. He curled up on the lumpy mattress and closed his eyes as tightly as he could which forced the tears he had been holding back to roll freely over his pale cheeks. "_It's too late for either of us to leave and return home now, and I'm not yet tired enough to fall asleep in this place." _Ron recalled his first meeting with Snape in the house. "_So, I figure a bed time story might help. That, and you and I have never really talked before." _He wrapped himself in the blanket on that bed……the bed where they had shared their first and second kiss even if they were nothing romantic. These memories only made the tears increase and he began to search his pocket for something to wipe his face off with. The last thing he needed was someone to walk in and see him crying over a man he was supposed to hate. When his fingers found the paper he had shoved in his pocket they wrapped tightly around it before pulling it out. He opened the seal then unfolded the piece of paper, but had to wipe away the tears with his sleeve so he could actually read the words.

Dear Ron,

If you are reading this then you are probably crying. Don't. I am safe though you may not believe it to be true. They won't hurt me unless they have no further use for me and believe me, I intend to remain as useful as I possibly can for as long as I possibly can. Somehow the Dark Lord has discovered that I am no longer one of his most loyal followers as he thought me to be. I have no idea how he could have found this out unless there is a traitor among the order. Sleep with one eye open, Ron, and continuously look over your shoulder. Keep your friends close because they will be the only ones whom you can trust to protect you. I _will _see you again, I promise.

Until we meet again,

Severus

He read over the letter at least ten times before folding it up and putting it back in his pocket. This note was all he had left of Severus and he intended to keep it as close to him as possible. Eventually he curled up on the bed and drifted off to sleep. It was almost pointless to rest, however, because his dreams were filled with images of Severus being tortured, Harry and/or Hermione dying, or him being alone for the rest of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Severus had vanished and Ron had done exactly what his not had said. He reconciled with Harry and told both him and Hermione about the what the note said. "Who could possibly betray the Order?" Hermione asked him as they sat in Ron's room one night.

"I don't know. He just said that someone had to have sold him out otherwise Voldemort wouldn't know about all of this." The red head answered.

"Ok, so let's make a list of everyone that has contact with us and start crossing off the people who it definitely couldn't be." Harry suggested.

"Well, the three of us are definitely out on that. None of us would ever want Snape hurt, right?" Hermione asked with a glance at Harry.

"Why would I hurt him? I had to pay Jake 10 sickles to get him to kiss Ron in the train station _and_ I had to make sure Snape was in the right place at the right time to see it happen." He replied as a slight blush crept into his cheeks. "Sorry, mate, but it had to be done."

"No worries, it worked." Ron answered as he started writing down names of people who could possibly want to hurt Severus.

After about thirty minutes of going over the list they had narrowed it down to a few people who still questioned Snapes loyalty to the Order. "There is no way Remus would want to hurt him, Ron, cross his name off." Harry said as he took the piece of paper from his friend.

"You only say that because you're probably sleeping with him. Don't you remember the past they had together in school?" The red head said as he got up off the bed.

"I am _not_ sleeping with him. I failed to learn Snape's techniques well enough or something." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, sorry, mate." Ron said as he crossed the name off the list. "Did he say why?"

"Yea, something about me reminding him of someone and him being interested in someone else." The green eyed boy replied.

"I don't think any of these people could have done such a horrible thing." Hermione said with a sigh to break the odd silence that had fallen over the three of them.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head, you know." Ron said as he pulled on his worn, second-hand coat.

"You shouldn't go out alone, Ron, it's not safe." Hermione quickly interjected.

"Funny." The red head huffed. "That's the same thing Severus said to me and look what happened there."

"I'll go with him, I have to go pick something up anyway." A voice said from the door which made all three of them jump.

"Oh, you don't have to, Remus, but thank you." The youngest Weasley boy stated.

"No, it's alright. It's no problem." The lycan said as he followed Ron down the steps. "Besides, your mother would kill me if she knew I let you go out alone."

"I don't care if you come. I just didn't want them to. They shouldn't have to worry so much about me." He said as he pulled the zipper up on his coat.

"Well," Remus said as they walked down the street. "They do care for you very much, Ron. They only want to help you get better from the curse."

"Yea, I guess." He muttered not wanting to tell Lupin that it wasn't the curse that was bothering him anymore, that it was the fact he missed Severus and was far too worried to get any rest.

"That's not all it is, is it?" He asked as they turned down another street. "There's something else bothering you, I can sense it." He stopped in his tracks then turned to face the younger man. "Does this have anything to do with you coming to the house last summer?"

"Wh…what are you trying to say?" _Oh, great he knows_ Ron thought to himself as he forced a slight smile.

"I just thought it was odd that the two of you would be alone in the house. I wasn't implying anything." The werewolf replied. "Of course, I was hoping to catch Snape before he left, but didn't expect to see anyone else in the house. Your being there kind of ruined my plans, Ron."

"Your plans?" The red head inquired not sure he wanted to know what they were.

"Yes, I was finally going to get what I wanted from him, but you had to be there. I had been trying to hard to get his attention again. Trying so hard to rebuild his interest in me." Remus paused for a moment. "He used to love me, or at least he told me he did. Then Sirius and James had to ruin it for me. Severus I mine, boy, so whatever happened between the two of you that day was nothing. Snape even knows this, he has wandered away from me before but he always comes back. You are nothing more than a temporary thing in his mind. You could never please him the way I can…." The werewolf trailed off as a slight rage built up inside him.

"It was you! You told them that Severus was a traitor, you sold him to Voldemort!" Ron said his hand now inching towards the place his wand was safely tucked away. He clenched his teeth and took a step closer "If they hurt him I'll kill you."

"Ron!" Harry called out from around the corner which gave him just enough time to move away from Remus. "There you are. Your mum said that Hermione and I had to come with you."

"It's fine, mate, but I'm going back to the house now." The red head said as he sent a death glare to the werewolf before walking away.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Hermione asked after they had gotten back to Ron's room and locked the door. "That look you gave him…."

"He did it. He gave them Sev." The red head replied as he pulled out the note he had gotten a few weeks ago. It was extremely wrinkled now from Ron playing with it, reading it, unfolding it then refolding it. He read over the words again and felt as if there was no way to get him back now.

"But why would he do that, mate? I just don't get it." Harry asked as he dropped himself into the bed next to the other boy.

"He was jealous. Remember when I left home and came here?" Both of his friends nodded in unison. "Ok, that's the first time Sev and I, well, the first time we figured out that there was something. Remus came back and Sev left me in his care." Ron folded the note once more. "Remus said that Snape belonged to him and that I could never make him happy….he said I was only temporary."

"You know better than that. You should have seen how much he got hurt when you told him you never wanted to see him again. He was devastated, Ron." Harry tried to reassure him.

The red head was about to respond when there was a loud knock at the door. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, come quick." It was Ginny's voice coming through the door.

Ron was the first to the door and opened it as quickly as possible. "What is it?" He asked.

"Professor Snape, he's here, they found him." She said as she moved out of the way for the others to get by.

"Where?" Her older brother asked.

"They put him in Lupins room. He offered it and they thought it would be best." The girl answered.

"Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagalls voice called from down the hall. "I think you should come speak to him." Ron quickly walked down the hall but was stopped before he could enter the room. "I warn you, Ron, he probably won't respond, but he knows you're there." She patted him on the shoulder and forced a slight smile before continuing. "He isn't the way you remember him and I suggest anything you have to say to him, you say now because, to be honest, this may be your last chance."

"He's not going to die. He promised to see me again." Ron said quietly as he turned and walked into the room. He couldn't bare to look at the man laying in the bed because there was no way that was Severus. To avoid seeing him like that he simply starred at the wall in front of him as he sat down on the bed next to his professor. "Hey, Sev." He said calmly as he finally gained enough strength to look down at the man in front of him. "Got your note like you wanted." The red head continued as he reached out for a damp cloth then began to wipe the blood from the other face and neck. After hours of just sitting there saying everything he could think to say he decided it was time to go back to his room for the night. "I'll see you soon." He said as he stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Ron, Harry and Lupin are going to sleep in your room tonight. Mum thinks you would be more comfortable in here." Ginny told him as she handed him a pillow and a blanket. "Goodnight."

The Gryffindor did his best to get comfortable in one of the chairs that lined the wall next to the bed. Normally he would have simply slept in the bed but he didn't want to cause Snape anymore pain than he was already being forced to endure. There was no sleep for him that night, or the five nights that followed for that matter, but he didn't care, he was determined to be there when Severus woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Severus had been there, just laying there lifeless, for nearly a week now and it was beginning to weigh heavily on Ron. He feared that the older man may never wake up until, one night, while he was _trying_ to sleep he heard movement come from the bed. "Severus?" The Gryffindor said as he moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. A loud groan escaped Snape's lips as he fought to turn over and look at the younger man. "Severus." He said again as he brushed the hair from the other's face. "Sh, don't move….I'll go get someone to…."

"No." The potions master said so very weakly as he managed to place his hand on the other's thigh. "Stay with me?"

"Course." The red head replied as he laid down giving the older man plenty of room. "I was so worried about you…..Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?"

They simply laid there for about twenty minutes before Severus gained the strength to speak again. "Not true." He whispered into Ron ear.

"What's not true?" He asked feeling as if he missed an entire conversation or something of that nature. Quickly he thought back at everything he had said during the time Snape was in a coma, but couldn't think of anything that was not true.

"Whatever he…"He paused to take a deep breath so he didn't cry out in pain again. Everything hurt, talking, moving, thinking even. "told you……not true." He managed to breath out.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he realized what Severus was talking about and he felt a rage build inside him. "Lupin, you mean?" He said through clenched teeth. The older man merely nodded which made him wince. The red heads expression lightened quickly. "You should rest now. I'll be here in the morning."

And for once in his life Severus did as he was told. The entire night the Gryffindor laid in the bed and simply watched his lover he consider him his 'lover' if they never made love? If he wasn't Snape's lover then was Remus? Ron asked himself a hundred other questions of this nature as he stared at the canopy of the bed and before he knew it the sub had begun to rise. Carefully he rolled over to place a kiss on Severus' forehead before as quietly as possible getting up to see if anyone else was awake. After all, he had to tell someone that Snape was finally awake.

When he entered the kitchen he realized that it was only 5 AM and that there would be no one awake this early so with a sigh he got something to drink and some crackers then took them back up to the room. Severus had to eat something no matter how much he would probably protest. "Sev." The Gryffindor said as he ever so gently nudged the older man's shoulder.

"Hmm…" He said sleepily as his eyes fluttered open. An actual smile graced his lips as the red head came into focus.

"Here," He said as he set the plate down on the bed. "I brought you something to eat." He picked up a cracker and held it up to Snape's lips.

Slowly he opened his mouth and took a very small bite, chewing slowly not wanting to cause himself any more pain than he would have to. After finishing off only three crackers he decided he could eat no more, but drank the entire glass of water that Ron had brought him. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Sev. I just want to see you get better so we can be together again." slowly he leaned down to place a kiss on the older man's lips and was surprised when Snape returned it and even opened his mouth for him. "Mmmm." He murmured when the kiss finally broke.

The two of them both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway behind them. Ron spun around quickly to see who had caught him which caused Severus to groan in pain. "Look, you hurt him. I think you should leave now." Remus said as he entered the room with a small bag.

"I'm not leaving him alone with you. And you're crazy to even think such a thing would _ever_ happen." The red head said as he placed his hand on Snape's shoulder to apologize for moving to quickly and hurting him.

"Don't be so worried, Ron, I'd never hurt him." The lycan said as he brought a vial of potion over to the bed and held it out to the younger man. "Give this to him, it will help ease the pain greatly."

"I'm not giving him anything from you. You're the one who turned him into them, you're the one who is responsible for the pain he is suffering now, and you're going to regret it."

"It will help him, I swear it. Don't you want him to get better?" Remus said slightly frustrated.

"Of course I want him to get better, but I don't trust you!"

"Shh, Ron, let me see the potion." Severus said quietly as he reached up to take it from him. Ron started to protest as the Slytherin brought the vial to his nose and inhaled then, to Ron's horror, he drank it.

"Sev, he nearly got you killed and now you drink some unknown potion."

The potion worked quickly as Severus thought it would and within a few moments he was able to sit up. "It's alright, if it had been poison I would have known."

"They were never supposed to hurt you this much…He lied to me." Lupin said regretfully as he dug through the bag he had brought in with him. "And they were supposed to release you right after the full moon. We had a deal."

"You can't make a deal with _him_! _He_ doesn't care about anyone but himself and obviously you are the same way right now. You sold Sev to them for your own personal gain, but look, you got nothing!" Ron was breathing heavily from screaming at the werewolf.

"Oh, you're wrong, boy. I got _exactly _what I wanted from this." After this was said Remus left the room.

The Gryffindor turned his eyes to Severus who was looking so much better than he had even an hour ago which brought a smile to his lips. "Never got to tell you. I lo…."

"Oh, Severus, you're awake." Minerva McGonagall practically sang out as she entered then room and gave him a soft hug. "I see Remus came up and gave you something to help with the pain. Wonderful. Mr. Weasley, can I ask a favor of you?" Ron nodded. "Will you be so kind to help Severus wash up and change into some new clothes and bandages? Normally I would never ask such a thing but he seems so comfortable with you."

"Why must you talk about me like I'm not here?" A deep voice broke into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Severus, would you like Ron to help or should I get someone else?"

"His help will be fine. Thank you, Minerva, you may go now and let everyone know I didn't die in my sleep as they all prayed I would." He replied though not bitterly, more as a joke really.

"Very well, Severus, welcome back." She said as she left the room, locking the door behind her.

"Does everyone know about us?" The Gryffindor asked feeling slightly odd that the whole world seemed to be ok with Ron being alone with Sev.

"Knowing them, yes." Snape said as he began to work at his buttons but had little success. His muscles were still far too weak for him to do much on his own.

"Oh, here, let me help." the red head said as he quickly reached up and began freeing the buttons. "I'll go get a rag you can get this off the rest of the way, right?" After the older man nodded Ron went into the small bathroom the filled a small tub with warm water, grabbed a rag, then went back to the Slytherin's bedside. He nearly lost his breath when he saw the extent of the damage that had been done to that beautiful body. "That looks terrible." He said pointing to a mark on his shoulder that stuck out.

"It feels terrible." He responded wincing slightly as the warm water touched his many cuts.

"If it hurts too much just let me know and I'll let you do it."

"No, it hurts less when you touch me." This confession got a smile from the red head.

"Were you and Lupin ever 'together' like he said you were?" The Gryffindor asked as he started gently cleansing another are of wounded flesh.

"You mean did we ever sleep together, or was he my boyfriend?"

"Either, both?"

"Yes, both I suppose even though I would never see myself having a 'boyfriend'."

"Oh, did you tell him you loved him?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?"

"Once, a long time ago."

"Do you still feel…."

"No. There is only room for one love in my life."

"Me?"

"No, my imaginary friend.:" Snape laughed.

"Oh, well tell them they are very lucky then." Ron laughed back.

"You're terrible, you know that?" The older man said as he used what little strength he could muster to pull Ron's lips to his own.

"I really don't like the way that looks, Sev." the red head said after the kiss broke as he motioned to the odd looking wound on his left shoulder.

"I'll live." Was all he said as he glanced down at it. Of course he didn't want to tell Ron what it looked like to him, or what he remembered about being held captive. He didn't want to tell him that he would have to leave him, not yet anyway. Right now he just wanted to be sure the boy knew that everything was going to be fine.

"Sev, I think you should rest now. This has taken a lot out of you. Would you like me to get you a new shirt to put on?"

"Hm, oh no, I'll just not wear one. Are you going to leave?"

"Not until you fall asleep, but I do have to go talk to Harry and Hermione sometime today. I haven't seen them in nearly a week now. Been too busy looking after you."

"I thought I told you that you would need your friends?"

"You did, but they told me to stay in here with you."

"Of course, how understanding they are." He mused.

"They're the best, I know. Now lay down and get some sleep. I'll be right back I just have to dump this in the tub." Ron said as he rose and headed into the bathroom. He honestly couldn't stand seeing Severus in this condition, but he knew it would only get better now that they were back together, now that he was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

To everyone's surprise, Snape healed very quickly. He was up and walking only three days after he had woken up, his wounds were clearing up shortly after that as well, all but that one on his shoulder which he tried to keep hidden from the rest of the people in the house especially Ron. He was happy that the rest of the house wasn't asking him a hundred questions about what happened, cause, frankly, he didn't want to talk about it until he had to tell his young lover everything that had happened.

"Severus." McGonagall asked one afternoon when she had finally cornered Snape alone in the library of the old house.

"Yes, Minerva?" He asked keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him. He knew why she had come to find him, knew she was about to ask him about what happened.

"I know you have been avoiding us because you don't want to say anything, but you know you have to tell someone what happened." She paused for a moment to walk to his side and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be me, it doesn't have to be now, but you have to tell someone."

The potions master lowered his eyes to the hand on his shoulder and felt strangely compelled to tell her everything, so he did. "I have you word not to repeat anything I say until I am ready for them to hear it?" Minerva nodded. "Remus Lupin sold me out to the Dark Lord in return for something he has wanted for a very long time. You noticed my missing during the full moon?" She nodded once more then he pulled the shirt from his left shoulder to expose the gruesome mark there. "My _master_ locked me in a room then let Lupin in to bite me." Quickly he covered his shoulder again. "Why do you think I've recovered so quickly? I'm going to have to leave, Minerva, then Ron is going to hate me all over again." It's then that Snape happened to turn around and see the red head standing in the doorway with a tear running down his cheek. "I thought you were out with the others…."

"We just got back." He said completely ignoring everything he had just heard as he entered the room, digging through one of his bags as he did. "I bought you something." He continued as he pulled out a small, black, leather bound book. "I don't really know what it's all about but Hermione said you'd like it."

"Where'd you find this? I've looked all over for a copy of it…..Thank you." Snape finally managed to get out.

"I think I'll leave you tow to talk then." She gave the Slytherin a quick hug. "Mind his emotions, Severus, the boy's very found of you." She whispered so that only he could hear then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"We need to talk, Ron."

"Obviously. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was. As a matter of fact, you were going to be the only person I told but Minerva is quite persuasive when she wishes to be. How much did you hear?"

"You told her you have to leave. Why?" Ron asked as another tear ran down his cheek.

"It will only be for a week or so. I need to talk to the headmaster and find somewhere I can hide for during the week of the full moon."

"What does the moon have to do with…..Is this about Lupin again?"

The older man nodded not wanting to tell Ron the entire truth, but knew he had to. "I knew it was him shortly after I had been captured. I saw him, well, not _him_ exactly…."

"How could it have not been him exactly and you know it was him? You're confusing me, Sev, just tell me what you told her."

"Very well, but you need to sit down." Severus told him as they both took a seat. He then went on to tell him everything that had happened to him, not just the small part he had told McGonagall.

When he had finished Ron just stared for a moment. "I'm going to kill him, but I don't see why you have to leave."

"If I'm anywhere I can be found during the full moon Lupin will find me. And, if he does, you can only assume what will happen if he does."

"Then we can call the Aurors….have him taken away…he'll never touch you again, not as long as I'm alive." As he spoke he pulled the older man to his feet then hugged him as if he were hanging on for dear life.

As Severus happened to glance up he saw the man they were just discussing standing in the door way. He caught his eyes for a moment before lifting Ron's chin and kissing him deeply. "I'll never belong to you."

"What?" Ron said before following the Slytherin's eyes to the door where the werewolf stood. "Oh, you."

"The headmaster would like a word with you, Severus." He said bitterly, glaring at Ron. "Alone." He added before leaving the room.

"Are you going to tell him what Lupin did to you?"

"No."

"What? Why the bloody hell not?" Ron asked feeling the anger build in his stomach.

"Because, Remus is a good man who made a bad decision because he thought it would get him what he wanted."

"But no one else will see it that way."

"Ron, look at my life for a moment and tell me how what he did is any different than what I did twenty years ago when I joined the Dark Lord."

"I….well….it's different now! He's old enough to know that what he did was wrong." The Gryffindor said nearly in tears. "He hurt you and from the way you talk he's going to try it again. I just don't understand. Do you _want_ to die?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometime? What do you mean by that?"

"It means that there were points in my life that I wanted to die."

"How can you be so calm about all of this? I can barely keep control over my ability to talk and you're just standing there without any type of emotion whatsoever."

"What do you want from me? You want me to cry, you think that if I shed a few tears it will make me feel better about the _years_ I spent hurting others?"

"What about after we happened? Did you still think about dying?"

"Once."

"Once? When?"

"You ask far too many questions, has anyone ever told you that?"

This comment was only met with a slight glare that said 'answer my question or you'll never get to touch me again'.

"When you told me you never wanted anything to do with me again." Severus said rather quietly. "I have to go now, the Headmaster is not always a patient man and I have a feeling, right now, he is eager to see me."

"You're not really going to leave me alone in this house with Remus hating me as much as he does, are you?" Ron asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I…No, of course not. You can come to the castle with me but you will have to wait in the hall while I speak to the Headmaster." The older man said as he left the room, Ron following right behind him, and headed to the fireplace in the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Severus, dear, you can call me, Molly. How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be for my condition." He said with a slight smile. "Do you mind if I take your youngest son to the castle with me to pick up a few things for Lupins potion?"

Molly glanced at her son who was practically hiding behind the dark haired man then smiled. "Of course you can take him. It will be good for him to get out of this house for awhile."

"I agree. He spent far too much time sitting in that dark room fretting over me."

"Do you ever think that maybe you needed to be fretted over for once?" Ron asked with one of his famous smiles.

"Come, boy, we haven't got time to play games." The potions master said as he half pushed Ron into the fireplace then followed him after grabbing a bit of floo powder. He called out "Dumbledore's office" then they both vanished.

When the room finally stop spinning the red head shook off the weird feeling he always got from doing that then stood up.

"I thought I asked for you to come alone, Severus?"

"You did, Headmaster. Ron is going to wait for me out in the hall so he can help me get the things together for the Wolfsbane potion." After saying that he shooed Ron out of the room and closed the door.

The Gryffindor quietly pressed his ear to the door trying to hear what they were talking about. He assumed Snape was telling Dumbledore the same story he had told him earlier that day, but wanted to know for sure. When he heard one of the two men yell he jumped not knowing who it was because he couldn't recall ever hearing Dumbledore yell before. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps drawing near the door but didn't move back in time so he quickly found himself flat on the ground at Snape's feet. "Um…"

"Eaves dropping, Mr. Weasley?" Severus said as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet easily.

"I…no, sir, never." He quickly said as he dusted off his clothing.

"Liar." The Slytherin muttered then headed down towards his office with Ron half running to keep up with the older mans pace.

"I heard yelling in the office was he…" Ron didn't have time to finish because the instant they had entered the potions masters office he found himself pinned again the door and Snape kissing him fiercely. Not that he minded, of course, but it did catch him by surprise.

"Ron," Severus breathed out when the kiss finally broke. "Come to bed with me."

"I can't….I'm too….." He didn't finish.

"Too what? Too scared, too young, too worried we'll get caught?"

"No, I just….I want to wait until you're better."

"Better? I'll never be better, Ron. I'm a damn werewolf now!" He practically shouted.

"If you only brought me here to yell at me then I'll just go."

"No, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that…I _need_ you to sleep with me."

"Why?"

"Did you learn nothing about werewolves when I assigned that essay in your third year?"

"I, um, never did the essay…"

"Of course not. Ok, let me explain it then. Normally, now always, but normally, the first mate a werewolf takes about being bitten is the one he is bound to for life."

"You mean if I sleep with you, you would bind to me."

"For life, yes, more than likely, but only because I already care about you."

"So what if I don't?" Ron asked because he truly intended on refusing.

"Then, by the end of the month, I'll belong to Lupin." He answered flatly.

"What? Why?"

"Because, on the days of my first transformation I will be much weaker than he is and won't be able to fight him off. Why do you think I want to go into hiding for that week? Did you think I was trying to get away from you?" Severus asked with true sincerity in his voice.

"Well, yes." Ron muttered.

"I would never do that to you."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. You have no idea how much you mean to me now compared to the first time I kissed you."

"Then tell me?" Ron pleaded quietly.

"Ron." The Gryffindor waited. "I…" He waited some more. "I have to tell you…." And again he waited. "That I…."

"Oh just say it already. You love me, there not so hard was it?"

"Do I have to say it now?"

"Yes."

"But you just said it for me so you already know…."

Ron stepped back over to where the older man stood and slipped his arms around his neck. "Please, Severus, I want to hear you say it."

"Ron," He began as he ran his fingers through the younger mans red hair. "I love you."

"And?"

"And…I want _you_ to make love to _me_."

"You mean you want me to….." Severus nodded to answer his unasked question.

"Ok, yes." Ron finally said after a short silence. The older man smiled before taking his hand and leading him into the other room that he called home most of the year. The Gryffindor quickly found himself on the bed and that both of them were undressed. "That was an interesting spell. I'll have to remember it for next time." He laughed as Severus joined him in the bed. They kissed for a moment, then they killed the light, and within a few hours Ronald Weasley was not a virgin by any means of the word.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hm, that's simply odd…." Hermione said as she entered the small kitchen where Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess that seemed to last for ages. It was the first time the three of them had been able to spend time together since the Order had found Snape half dead. Ron had been too busy tending to his every need, Hermione was busy making potions and such to help heal him, and Harry was just lounging about trying to find any way to help he could. Most of the time with little success.

"What's that, Mione?" Harry asked seeming as if he was concentrating very hard on the board in front of him. He knew he was going to lose again but he had to draw it out and make it look like he had some sort of a chance after all. "Ok, fine, checkmate, you win….again."

"He always wins, Harry. Anyway the odd thing was that I saw Professor Snape brewing the Wolfsbane potion but he was using twice as much of the ingredients. He's making a double batch for some reason." She said as she took a seat next to Ron.

"Maybe he's still a bit out of it from whatever they did to him while they had him locked up in their secret hide out." Harry suggested as he reset the board for another match.

"Harry, I don't think that's what it is. He seems to be doing quite well for what he went through. Could there be another werewolf in the order that we don't know about?" She questioned.

"I don't think…."

"Yes… There is another one here." Ron finally spoke up cutting Harry off in mid-sentence.

"What? Who?" Hermione asked feeling slightly bad she was out of the loop on this one.

"Severus." The red head muttered before dropping his head in his hands.

"You called?" A voice from the door asked which made the three of them jump and turn to face the voice. "Forgive me. Was this a private conversation?"

"Not really, Professor Snape. How are you feeling today?" Hermione said trying to cover the fact she had been startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm tired to say the least." He replied as he made his way over to the couch they were sitting on. Hermione quickly stood to let Snape take her seat next to Ron. "Thank you."

Without hesitation Ron moved as close to the potions master as he could, resting his head on the older mans shoulder. "I hate him and I hope he dies slowly and…." His sentence was cut off by Snapes hand resting gently over the red heads mouth.

"Don't say that. There is no reason for you to become as horrible as I am." The Slytherin said as he rested his head on top of the one on his shoulder.

"Would you like us to leave, sir?" Harry broke in as he stood up and moved away from the couch a bit.

"No, Potter, you actually have to hear what I came in here to say." The potions master said without looking away from the spot on the wall he had his eyes fixed on. "The two of you have to be sure that Ron does not come anywhere near my room tonight. Your very scent would make staying locked up in my room alone completely unbearable."

"You expect me to just sit in my room and hope that _he_ doesn't try to hurt you again? I'm not doing it I'll sit right outside your door with my wand drawn all night before I'll let him near you again." Ron said before Snape could shush him again.

"We'll do what we can, sir. You have my word on that." Hermione said as she gave Ron an apologetic look.

"No! You won't tell me what to do! Any of you!" The red head stated as he stood up and walked out of the room. Who did they think they were trying to control his life like that? Didn't he have any say in the way things were going to be from now on?

"He'll be alright. He just doesn't understand everything right now. Ron has been really, very worried about you." Hermione said as she placed a hand on Snapes shoulder.

Severus merely dropped his eyes to the floor in front of him not sure how to respond to anything that was happening recently. Harry sighed loudly and shook his head. "Why would Remus want to do any of this?" He asked keeping his eyes fixed on the wall.

"I suppose it's because…" Snape was quickly cut off.

"Because of what he thinks he deserves. Because he is a selfish bastard. Because …because of me. This is all my fault no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise, Severus. If it weren't for me then he would have gotten what he wanted and you'd be just fine now." Ron said from the doorway with tears flowing freely down his face. "Maybe you should just give him what he wants…."

"He will never have what he truly wants. What he tried to get by turning me. I've already explained this to you and taken care of that problem." The potions master replied somewhat angry.

"Ron calm down….We'll figure all of this out I promise." Hermione said trying to calm them both with the statement.

"No, there is no 'figuring this out'. There is only one thing that can be done so let me help you with it….."

"Ron, if you want me to leave you alone all you have to do is ask it of me and I would gladly oblige. I never meant for this to happen and I never meant for you to get stuck in the middle something like this." Snape said trying to keep himself from shouting.

The red head simply stared back at him for a moment. "Severus….."

"No, I think it would be best that way. I've decided that I shall now give up the one thing I ever truly wanted just so poor Lupin can have what he thinks he deserves. Do not worry, Mr. Weasley, I shall never impose upon you and your life again. Might I suggest, however that you find someone who is fully deserving of everything you have to offer and spend the rest of your life making one another happy. Now, if you need nothing more with this worthless old man I will be in my room awaiting the rather large amount of pain which I will be enduring within a few hours." The Slytherin said before walking quickly out of the room and, a moment later, the three of them heard a door slam loudly.

"I..I got to talk to my mum.." Ron said as he walked quickly from the room.

A few hours later there was a light knock on the door where Ron, Harry and Hermione spent most of their time while in Sirius' old house. Slowly Hermione pulled the door open knowing exactly who was there before she even looked. "He's not here, Professor. He talked to his mom and he's decided to move to Romania with his brother for the rest of the summer. I'm so sorry, sir."

"I see. Probably all for the best." Snape said as he turned then left the house without a backwards glance.

No one saw him again until the start of their seventh year. A year which Ronald Weasley did not attend Hogwarts, but instead remained with his brother in Romania. It only took Snape a few weeks to convince himself that it was all for the best. Convinced himself that the feelings he thought he had were only some twisted delusion that was fueled by infatuation. He even managed to convince himself that he would never have to bare the pain of looking upon the youngest Weasley boy ever again. And that's how he lived every day reminding himself of those three things.


	18. Chapter 18

I wrote this only to say that I am currently writing the second story of this little series…thing. It will be posted as soon as I can, but be sure to read it if you liked this one. It's going to be called "Second Chance"…Don't let the title fool you, however… -grins all evil like-


End file.
